


Between Basketball Games and Swing Sets

by XBeautifulDreamerX



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up to High School with the Same Plot of the Show... kind of, Coming Out, Eventual relationship, First Relationship, Gay, Jealous TJ, M/M, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Sort of Follows the Show... Sort of Doesn't, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBeautifulDreamerX/pseuds/XBeautifulDreamerX
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is coming to terms with who he is, a boy who likes boys and doesn't like girls.TJ Kippen is coming to the realization that he needs somebody in his life to be there for him, despite what he'd always said.Cyrus really wants to be that person and TJ really wants it, too. The boys are just too oblivious to know the reason why.But even Jonah Beck can see what's happening, and that's saying something.





	1. Of Concussions and Locker Room Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm 22 and watch Andi Mack. I realize that is probably not normal, but we're not going to talk about that. We're going to talk about how adorable Tyrus is and how there isn't nearly enough things about them in the world. So, I'm adding to the pile. I hope you enjoy!

TJ burst through the doors of the gym, leaving the crowd and the rest of his team behind. It wasn’t like they needed him anyway, they all had Buffy now. She was a better player, and everyone wanted her attention. Whatever, TJ didn’t need them anyway.

He’d just made it to the locker room doors when he heard someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Cyrus Goodman trying to catch up. TJ groaned and shouldered his way into the locker room, untucking his jersey from his ball shorts and sitting on the bench.

“Hey, can I come in?” Cyrus called, cracking the door. 

“It’s school property,” TJ snapped back, leaning against the lockers. “I don’t make the decisions.”

The door pushed open and Cyrus came inside, slowly walking over to TJ. He sat on the bench opposite him in silence, waiting for the other boy to talk first. The few times they’d talked, TJ always made him speak first and he wanted to flip the tables this time.

“What do you want?” he asked harshly, flicking his eyes over to Cyrus. “Don’t you have a best friend to go cheer for obnoxiously through a bullhorn?”

Cyrus took his barb in stride, refusing to shy away. “Buffy has enough fans right now. You needed a friend. I thought we’d already had this discussion.”

TJ smiled at that, making something familiar flutter in Cyrus stomach that he pushed down. “Why do you keep trying to be my friend?”

“Because I think you’re a good guy who’s dealing with some stuff he can’t talk to anybody about,” he replied like it was the easiest thing in the world. “So, you lash out at other people to try and gain some sort of control because your life feels so out of control.”

TJ flashed him a look, trying to figure out how he really felt about what Cyrus was saying. He was right, nobody ever wanted to listen when TJ talked. He’d thought the basketball team was his friends, but then they’d turned their back when he sat out one game and immediately started flocking to Buffy… friends didn’t do that.

“What makes you think you know me?” he finally asked, trying to put as much bite as he could into his words so Cyrus would stop digging.

“I come from a family of psychiatrists,” Cyrus disclosed, his usual excuse pouring from his mouth without thinking. “I’ve also talked to you a few times and picked up on some things.”

TJ had a lot of things he had bottled up inside, but he really didn’t want to talk about them. Finding out he had dyscalculia was hard enough, he wasn’t going to disclose anything else to anybody. Even if Cyrus made him feel more comfortable than anyone else in his life ever had, TJ was secretly afraid he’d run the other direction.

“Oh yeah? What kind of things?” TJ challenged.

“I don’t know specifics, but it seems like you’re under a lot of stress,” Cyrus told him, holding his eyes steadily. “I don’t think it’s just the dyscalculia thing either. I think it’s something a lot bigger than that, and you don’t know how to deal with it. And I know all about not knowing how to handle a part of yourself.”

Cyrus clammed up after that, afraid he’d said too much. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his budding, fragile relationship with TJ. Something told him he wouldn’t react well to knowing Cyrus had a crush on a boy, guys like TJ never did in movies.

The locker room was quiet for a while, the two of them just sitting together. They weren’t look at each other, they were just breathing quietly. Then TJ dropped his face to his hands and groaned, figuring he’d at least tell Cyrus one of the things he’d bottled up. He had more self-control than to spew all his secrets. 

“My parents got divorced when I was seven. My dad remarried and I never see him and my mom spends most of her time with whatever guy she’s seeing that month,” TJ blurted out before he could talk himself out of it. “Whenever I’m home, I’m usually by myself. It’s why I started playing sports, it gave me somewhere to be instead of alone…”

“Which is why you felt so threatened by Buffy joining the team,” Cyrus tacked on, making TJ cut his eyes over to him fast. “Okay, threatened was a harsh word. You just felt like she was taking away the safe place you made for yourself.”

TJ swallowed thickly, Cyrus hit the nail on the head and didn’t even know it. “I really want to be mean to you right now, but I’m not.”

He risked a look up to see Cyrus already watching him with knitted brows. “Why? You’ve never hesitated before.”

“I’m trying to be your friend,” TJ shouted, making Cyrus flinch. “Sorry, people get mad when I’m a jerk and they get upset when I’m nice. What do you want me to do, Cyrus?”

“A redo,” he said, getting up and moving to sit beside TJ on his bench. “I want to be your friend, I’m just not used to you being open. It still shocks me.”

TJ just shook his head and stood up, making Cyrus immediately rethink his location change. “I don’t really know how to be a friend… especially considering your friends hate my guts… and have every right to. I can’t believe I screwed her over like that.”

“I don’t think I’m who you need to say that to, and I think you know that,” Cyrus told him without moving from his place on the bench. 

Cyrus stood up after his statement and headed to the exit door. He went back into the gymnasium and left TJ alone with his thoughts. Of course, TJ should apologize to Buffy for how much he messed up her life. She didn’t get to play ball before she moved, she’d basically gotten kicked off the team.

Why was it so easy for him to open up to Cyrus? TJ kept himself reserved from everybody because that was how he preferred it. Why had it been so easy to wreck Buffy’s life just to make his a tiny bit better? TJ continued racking his mind for some kind of answer as he changed back into his regular clothes and stuffed his uniform into his bag. 

...

“I still can’t believe I don’t get to play anymore at Jefferson,” Buffy sighed as she sat with Andi and Cyrus at The Spoon. “No amount of baby taters can fix that.”

“For what it’s worth, I think he’s sorry,” Cyrus told her, skating carefully and trying to keep from upsetting Buffy more. 

She just sighed and said, “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters, I leave in three days.”

Cyrus felt his heart break when she said that because he knew she was right. His best friend was leaving in three days, moving to a completely different state. He would still have Andi and that was good, but things would never be the same. They were supposed to be Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus -The good hair crew.

“Is it too soon to miss you?” Andi asked, making Cyrus nod his head in agreement. 

The bell above the door rang and Jonah came in, sitting beside Buffy in her booth. Cyrus could remember when just the sight of him made his stomach knot up and sweat break out along his hairline. He distantly wondered when he stopped reacting like that, when he just started looking at Jonah like they were friends. The boy was so cute and sweet and cool, but he didn’t make Cyrus heart jump anymore. 

“What’s up?” he asked, taking one of the baby taters from the bin in the center of the table. He sensed the mood at the table a beat later and added on, “Oh, things are serious.”

“I’m just moping,” Buffy told him, reaching out for a baby tater of her own. “I have three days left and I don’t get to play basketball here anymore, and I’d just started to earn the respect of the team. Except for Toxic TJ, but who wants his respect? I don’t even think he knows what respect means, honestly.”

Cyrus had to bite his tongue, he wanted to defend TJ. Buffy only saw the side TJ let her see, the mean side that was all angles and icy barbs. It was a mystery to Cyrus why nobody else saw how sad he was, how much he seemed to be hiding something. 

Heck, maybe Cyrus related to him so much because he was hiding something, too. Only Buffy and Andi knew that he was questioning his sexuality. Well, he wasn’t even questioning it much anymore because he knew he didn’t like girls and he knew that he did like boys. He just wasn’t ready to put a label on himself just yet.

“I was going to see if you guys wanted to go to the basketball game in the park? It’s just a pickup thing, intermural I think,” Jonah asked, trying to make the situation a little brighter. “I figured you’d be all over it, Buffy.”

“That’s a great idea. Buffy, you can go play there! It’s not the same as playing for Jefferson, but I’m sure some of your old teammates will be there,” Andi exclaimed, smiling reassuringly. “And you know we’ll be your biggest fans.”

She seemed to cheer up a little at that, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I guess when you put it that way… Let’s go!”

Cyrus walked with his friends, hoping that TJ wouldn’t be there so he didn’t have to choose again. He didn’t lie before, he would always choose Buffy because she was his best friend. He just also wanted to be TJ’s friend because he really needed one. And Cyrus was about 90% sure he’d almost developed a close enough bond that he’d start opening up about more things. He was also sure that if TJ saw him cheering only for Buffy, all the progress he’d made would be ruined.

The group made it to the park a little later and joined the group of people huddling around the basketball courts. Cyrus let out a relieved breath, TJ wasn’t around so he didn’t need to worry. He sat with Andi and Jonah, noticing she put him in the middle. She must really be second guessing everything in their relationship. Cyrus had seen Walker, he was cute and artistic like Andi…

“Oh no, Toxic TJ off starboard bow,” Andi said, gesturing to the side of the court. “Buffy’s going to lose it.”

Cyrus felt him stomach jolt and not in a good way. He really hated having to choose, it made him anxious and he could already feel himself starting to sweat. Like he sensed it, Jonah put his arm around him. 

“I get it, dude,” he whispered. “You have a thing for TJ and Buffy’s your best friend.”

Cyrus felt ice flow through his veins as he froze. “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I dated Iris, remember?”

Jonah just shrugged and kept his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders. “Okay, I understand. I’m here if you want to talk.”

Cyrus remembered when that would’ve made his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. Instead, it just made him feel warm and cared for like when Andi or Buffy was there for him. He wasn’t sure if that meant his crush was really over, but that’s what it felt like. 

“I know,” he whispered back. “And I appreciate that.”

He’d always thought Jonah Beck was a little oblivious to the world around him if it didn’t involved Andi. And that only came around when he realized Andi wasn’t as obsessed with him as she used to be. Cyrus realized Jonah must’ve been growing and maturing, and it made him happy for his friend.

The game started a little later, drawing Cyrus’ attention to the court. Buffy and TJ were on different teams, so this game was bound to be interesting. Of course, he cheered for Buffy like a good best friend. Then Buffy bumped into TJ really hard, knocking hm back against the cement court. 

Without thinking, Cyrus was on his feet and rushing over to him. Buffy was just watching from the side with the other players, nobody trying to help. Minor outrage welled inside him as Cyrus knelt down beside TJ.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, reaching out and freezing before he touched the other boy. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped gruffly, sitting up and wincing. “Maybe I’m not so fine.”

Ignoring the glances from his friends, Cyrus helped the bigger boy to his feet. With TJ’s arm around his shoulders, Cyrus helped keep him standing as they walked over to the benches. 

“I’m not a doctor or anything, but you don’t look so good,” Cyrus told him. “I think you should call your mom.”

“Yeah, I’ll text her,” he replied, getting his phone and typing on it for a second. Then he realized people were staring and snapped, “What?”

Everyone looked away from the two of them except Cyrus’ friends. Andi looked confused, Buffy looked angry, and Jonah looked like he knew something Cyrus didn’t. He tried his best to ignore him, turning back to look at TJ.

“My mom just texted me, she’s waiting for me,” he told Cyrus, gesturing to the entrance of the park. 

TJ stood up to leave and swayed on his feet for a couple seconds before he was steady. He left the ball court, but something about the situation didn’t feel right to Cyrus. 

“I’m going to make sure TJ made it to his mom alright. He wasn’t very balanced,” Cyrus told Andi and Jonah. “Don’t tell Buffy where I went, I don’t want to fight with her anymore.”

Andi seemed hesitant, but Jonah immediately said, “Yeah, sure.”

The two of them started having a conversation, so Cyrus turned on his heel and left. He kept an eye out for a crumpled athlete as he ventured to the entrance of the park. Then he saw TJ sitting on the edge of the fountain, his hands tucked in his pockets and his head hanging down.

“TJ?” Cyrus called, moving closer and stopping in front of him. “What happened to your mom?”

“Why does it matter to you? Don’t you have something to do?” he snapped, his eyes hard when he looked at Cyrus. 

“Because I think you might have a concussion or something and I don’t want you to pass out?” Cyrus replied, making TJ rub his face. “Let me call my mom, is that okay?”

TJ reluctantly nodded, his hands still shoved in the pockets of his jacket. Cyrus called his mom and explained what happened, excluding the Buffy part, and she agreed to pick them up. TJ was quiet the entire drive to the emergency room, embarrassment obvious on his face. Cyrus was just thankful his mom didn’t try and psychoanalyze TJ or their relationship. He didn’t think either of them could handle it right now.

They didn’t have to wait very long because the ER wasn’t that full. TJ didn’t speak the entire time he sat with Cyrus and his mom. He just looked sad and disappointed, a few steps away from completely folding in on himself. 

“I’m going to go speak with the doctor,” Cyrus’ mom said, leaving the two of them in the curtained off area. 

TJ’s phone rang a little later and he answered it, his face falling again. “Yeah, I’m in the ER. It’s not a big deal, the doctor hasn’t seen me yet. Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

“Is she coming?” Cyrus asked a couple seconds after the call ended.

“Her boyfriend is coming with her,” he answered, leaning back against the bed. “I’m surprised she even called me.”

“I can stay with you, if you want,” Cyrus volunteered. “My mom has to go back to work soon, but I don’t mind staying with you.”

TJ thought for a second, seemingly having an internal debate. “Yeah, okay.”

“I told the doctor what happened and he said he’d be in soon,” Cyrus’ mom told them, coming back into the curtain. “I have to be back at work in twenty minutes, I have a client. I’ll send Todd by to pick you up when he’s finished.”

“Actually, mom, I think I’m going to stay for a while,” Cyrus replied, not looking away from TJ. “I’ll call dad or something to get me later.”

“You sure?” she asked, flashing Cyrus a concerned look. 

He nodded, hugging his mom before she left the two of them alone again. It was quiet, the awkward tension building in the small room. Cyrus tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t make things worse, then his phone vibrated.

Buffy: Are you seriously with TJ right now???  
Cyrus: Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about?  
Andi: I couldn’t keep it a secret. I’m sorry!  
Cyrus: He needed to go to the hospital. I’m sorry, you had Andi and Jonah there and he had nobody.  
Buffy: BECAUSE HE’S TOXIC

“Why do you keep trying to be my friend? I don’t understand,” TJ said, making Cyrus look at him instead of his phone. “You’re obviously fighting with your friends about it. Just go.”

“Is that really what you want?” Cyrus asked, the familiar feeling of anxiety welling up in his chest. 

No, it wasn’t what TJ wanted at all. He didn’t want to be alone in this room, the thought made him nauseous. He liked that Cyrus wanted to make sure he was okay, nobody had ever cared about his health like this. Cyrus hadn’t even thought twice before calling his mother to make sure he was taken care of.

TJ’s mom came through the curtain a few seconds later, causing the conversation to halt. She’d brought Hal with her and TJ felt himself bristle. It wasn’t that Hal was a bad person, TJ just hated coming in second to whatever man had his mom’s attention. 

“Baby, are you okay?” his mom asked, hurrying over to TJ and taking his face in her hands. 

TJ winced and pulled back, her touching him like that hurt. “I’m fine, I just fell and hit my head. Cyrus insisted I needed to come here.”

His mother looked over at the boy sitting in the chair and smiled. “Hi, I’m Gina. It’s nice to finally meet one of TJ’s friends.”

Cyrus stuck out his hand and introduced himself. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, too. I’m Cyrus Goodman, the closest thing Shadyside has to Spiderman.”

“Tell your mom thank you for bringing TJ. I was wrapped up in something and couldn’t get away until now,” she explained, and Cyrus saw TJ roll his eyes behind her back.

The doctor came into the room later and looked TJ over, checking his pupil reactions. “I don’t think you have a concussion, but you’ve got a nasty bump on your head.”

“Thank goodness,” his mom exclaimed, holding TJ’s arm.

He looked uncomfortable with the entire situation, so Cyrus felt bad leaving him. The TJ looked over at him and tried to smile as reassuringly as possible. That was unusual, it was usually Cyrus trying to make TJ feel like everything was okay.

“I’m going to go,” Cyrus said, standing up from his chair and awkwardly gesturing behind him. “Yeah, right, bye. It was nice to meet you.”

TJ wished he would’ve stayed longer, but he didn’t know how to accomplish that. Instead, he just watched his friend leave the hospital.


	2. Of Late Nights and Letterman Jackets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were so sweet in the comments! I really appreciate hearing for you and want to know what you think about everything I post! Don't be shy, tell me what you think.

Buffy was irate when Cyrus met up with her, Andi, and Jonah at The Spoon after he left the hospital. She was just glaring at him the entire time, making his stomach twist with guilt from what he’d done.

“I’m sorry, Buffy! I know you don’t like him, but I had to help!” he said finally, making Andi pause in her story about Bex’s trying to make dinner and catching it on fire. “He doesn’t have any friends and really needed one.”

“Why did that have to be you?” she replied in a hard voice. “There are millions of people in the world. Why did you have to be his friend?”

“Because I like him,” Cyrus answered honestly.

“I don’t understand why it matters so much! He doesn’t have any friends because he’s a terrible, lying, manipulative person! He’s manipulating you right now!” she accused, Jonah and Andi fell silent as the watched the fight brewing. 

Cyrus couldn’t tell her why she was wrong. TJ telling him about his parents felt like a secret, something he didn’t need to share with anyone. Even though he hated to think it, Cyrus worried Buffy would use it against TJ somehow. Granted, he deserved her hate, but nobody deserved their secrets being used against them. 

“People change, Buffy,” Cyrus tried to reason with her. “I think he genuinely wants to be my friend and feels bad for what he did to you.”

“He’s doing it to get close to me! He’s mad that the basketball team wants to be my friend and getting me kicked off the team wasn’t enough revenge!” she cried, tossing her hands up.

“Why does it have to be about you at all?” Cyrus asked, his frustration and guilt building up and pouring out. “Why can’t he just want to be my friend because I’m nice to him and I listen when he talks? I know it’s crazy and I don’t understand it either.”

She didn’t respond to that and Cyrus sighed, pushing up from the table. “I think I’m going to go home. I don’t feel like baby taters today.”

…

On the other end of Shadyside, TJ walked into his house with his mom and Hal behind him. He just wanted to go lay down because his head hurt. The doctor said he should be fine with some Ibuprofen if the pain got worse. 

It was hard to be angry at Buffy for knocking him over because he knew he deserved it. If anybody had messed with him like that, he’d be incredibly angry. Deep down, he knew why he didn’t have friends. He always tried to make himself believe it was better to not depend on anybody but himself, that way it didn't hurt as much when they chose someone else over him. And people always did, even his parents.

Telling Cyrus about his parents was one of the scariest things he’d ever done. Vulnerability wasn’t something he wanted, it was something he avoided. Yet, there was something about the kid that made him want to open up about everything. Cyrus had a way of making him feel comfortable, like he genuinely cared how TJ felt about things.

“Baby, Hal and I are going out to dinner. Are you good for the night?” his mom asked, knocking as she opened the door to his room.

There it was, he kept waiting for the other foot to drop. “I always am.”

“I’m so glad I raised you to be so independent!” she praised, coming over and dropping a kiss to his head. “Call me if you need anything, I’ll probably be back late.”

And with that, TJ was alone again. Since he was twelve, his mother didn’t mind leaving him by himself in their house. He forced himself up and into the kitchen to get medicine for his headache and something to drink, his phone vibrating in his pocket on the way.

Cyrus: Are you feeling any better?

An unfamiliar feeling stirred in TJ’s chest. His palms started sweating and a smile tugged at his lips, making him bite his lip to stop it. He’d spent the night with some of his teammates during away games and they talked about girls making them feel kind of like this. TJ participated in the conversations, but he lied about his feelings He’d honestly never really had a ‘crush’ on another person before… was that what this was?

TJ: Just a headache, nothing major  
Cyrus: That’s good, I was just checking in.  
TJ: So, how mad is Buffy at you for talking to me?  
Cyrus: As expected, she doesn’t like me being friends with the two of you. She already tried to make me choose.  
Cyrus: Wait, I shouldn’t have told you that. 

Buffy wanted Cyrus to choose between her and TJ? And Cyrus still talked to him?

TJ: Why do you keep talking to me?  
Cyrus: I can stop if you want. 

No, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. TJ wanted Cyrus to be his friend, he wanted to hang out with him and talk about stuff. That scared TJ, it still felt like a crush. But that would make TJ gay and he wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be gay, his family already ignored him enough. He didn’t think he could handle them completely cutting him out on the off chance that he did like dudes.

TJ: No.  
Cyrus: What are you doing right now?  
TJ: Nothing, why?  
Cyrus: Because I’m on my bike and don’t know where you live. Do you want to meet me at the swings?  
TJ: I’ll be there in twenty minutes.

TJ pulled on his letterman jacket over his basketball hoodie, locking the door behind him as he went out to his bike. He headed to the swings, an eager grin fighting its way onto his face. He got there first and parked his bike, getting on a swing and pumping his legs.

“You must live closer than me,” Cyrus called, biking over to the swings and laying his bike on the ground in favor of getting on the swing by TJ. “I’d think your mom wouldn’t let you out of her sight tonight.”

Cyrus watched TJ wince out of the corner of his eye and knew he messed up. “Or not, I’m going to quit talking and let you talk to me.”

“No, I like it when you talk,” TJ said quickly, turning to look at him. Then he realized what he said by the flush on Cyrus’ cheeks. “I mean, I feel like you know more about me than I know about you.”

Cyrus swallowed thickly and gripped the chains of his swing. “I don’t know. I’m a boring guy, I just like cardigans and reptiles.”

“Reptiles?” TJ asked, his brow arching in question. 

“Yeah, I like lizards and kimono dragons and dinosaurs,” he replied, grateful for something safe to talk about. “Did you know monitor lizards belong to the Varanidae family which are the smartest reptiles in the world? Some species can count the amount of food they eat and display distinct personality traits.”

That was unexpected, and TJ was amused with how passionate Cyrus was over lizards. “Oh yeah?”

Cyrus’ face fell and he looked down at the mulch, kicking at it with his shoe dejectedly. “You think I’m lame, don’t you? I understand, it’s true.”

TJ’s shook his head and waited for Cyrus to meet his eyes to speak. “No, I don’t think that. I think it’s cool, I wish I knew that much about something. I wish I was smart like you.”

TJ always felt stupid, his dyscalculia only added to it. There was a reason he played sports, it was the only thing he was good at. 

“I wish I was cool like you,” Cyrus responded, chewing his lip as he thought about how to proceed. “You were the only freshman to make the varsity team last year. Everyone at James Avery knows who you are.”

“Yeah, until I got benched for getting into a fight on the court,” TJ reminded him. “Everybody thinks I’m a joke now.”

He watched Cyrus shiver and rub his hands over his biceps. Cyrus only had on a thin zippered hoodie and TJ could see his breath in the air tonight. He shrugged off his letterman jacket and handed it over to Cyrus, taking him by surprise.

“What are you doing?” Cyrus asked, eyeing the jacket like it was going to bite him.

“You’re cold,” TJ replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cyrus remained reluctant. “But you’ll get cold if you take off your jacket.”

TJ shook his head and smirked. “Nah, I’m not as delicate as you. I’ll be good.”

The butterflies in Cyrus’ stomach from TJ’s smile died when he said that. Of course, he thought Cyrus was delicate in comparison to him. God, TJ probably knew he liked boys and was playing with him now.

TJ watched Cyrus face fall again a couple seconds after TJ realized he was trying to flirt. He’d never really flirted before because he’d never been interested in anybody. TJ liked how delicate and fragile Cyrus looked because TJ knew he was probably a lot stronger than himself.

“God, sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come off as me making fun of you,” TJ said quickly. “I was just trying to be nice.”

Cyrus felt the flutter in his stomach again, taking the jacket from TJ’s outstretched hand. “I never thought I’d see the day I wore a letterman jacket.”

“It suits you,” TJ said, finding it a lot easier to talk with him when it was dark and he couldn’t see his face clearly. 

Cyrus’ cheeks burned and he looked down at the sleeves of the jacket, stretching far past his hands. It was still warm from TJ’s body and it smelled good, making Cyrus realize it was what TJ smelled like a beat later. Oh no, was Jonah right?

“Thank you, it’s really warm,” Cyrus told him, turning in his swing to face TJ. “Why do you want to be my friend? Really? Because Buffy thinks it’s because you’re manipulating me to get back at her or something.”

“I’m friends with you because I like you, Cyrus. You don’t judge me or think I’m just a heartless jerk,” TJ replied fiercely. “I think you’re smart and funny and I like being around you.”

Saying the last bit made TJ’s heart pound against his ribs and his palms sweat against the swing chains. He wiped them off on the legs of his jeans, regretting how vulnerable he allowed himself to be without thinking. It was honestly Cyrus’ fault for being so sincere and understanding, it made TJ far too comfortable. Then there was the overwhelming feeling of seeing Cyrus in a jacket with his name across the back… but he pushed that feeling away almost a quick as it happened.

Cyrus, on the other hand, was freaking out for an entirely different reason. TJ was being nice to him and it was making Cyrus forget how to breathe. TJ thought he was smart and funny, he thought Cyrus was somebody he wanted to be friends with. Excitement flooded him so fast it made him a little dizzy… until he realized TJ probably only meant that in a friend way. TJ Kippen was the embodiment of straight. 

“Everybody deserves a friend who understand them,” Cyrus finally said, swallowing the disappointment from his realization. “I want to be that friend for you.”

“Even though Buffy hates me and will resent you for it?” TJ asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. 

“She and I will make up,” Cyrus told him with finality. “We’re best friends, we understand each other.”

TJ really hoped that was true, the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for ruining that friendship.


	3. Of Little Grins and Big Mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate y'all reading and sharing how much you enjoy my story. It really means a lot!

No jacket was going to be as comfortable as TJ’s letterman, Cyrus thought as he tugged on the bottom of his own jacket. He was walking through the hall between classes with Jonah and Andi while Buffy walked backward in front of them. She seemed to be more accepting of his friendship with TJ friendship, or as accepting as Buffy could be when she was wrong.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Jonah asked when they stopped outside Andi’s locker.

Buffy started talking again, but Cyrus’ attention was across the hall. TJ was leaning against a random locker and talking with his basketball friends. That wasn’t what got his attention, the way TJ was watching him did. He didn’t look like he was going to fight him or anything, TJ looked like the two of them shared a secret. Cyrus decided in that moment TJ’s small, barely-there grin was one of his favorite things.

Jonah wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders and drew me back into the conversation among his friends. He laughed along with them as Buffy recounted a story of her father trying and failing to show her how to drive. She was telling them about almost backing into a telephone pole when Cyrus’ eyes slowly found TJ again with a completely different expression this time.

He was glaring at the group of them and kept a hard expression when he met Cyrus’ gaze. The warm feeling from earlier when TJ smiled at him disappeared and was replaced with worry. He didn’t understand what happened to make him angry, TJ knew he was still friends with Buffy and said he didn’t mind. Had TJ changed his mind?

The first bell rang, signaling they had a minute to get to class. Cyrus’ friends scattered, but he made up an excuse to stay behind. When they were out of sight, he hurried over to TJ. The look he flashed Cyrus was so frosty he nearly recoiled.

“Did I do something wrong?” Cyrus asked in a small voice.

“Nope,” TJ replied, popping the p at the end.

“But you seem like something’s wrong,” Cyrus pressed, worried about messing things up with his new friend.

“Nope,” TJ repeated, raising his brows before brushing past Cyrus and leaving him alone in the hall as the final bell rang.

TJ wasn’t completely sure why he was so angry. He just knew it felt like he’d been punched in the gut by a linebacker. The feeling wasn’t there when Cyrus looked at him while he was with his friends, it made him feel important because he chose to find TJ out of everyone scattered around the hallway. Then Jonah Beck wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders and TJ immediately lost his attention. 

Okay, so maybe he actually did have a crush on Cyrus. The feeling sounded a lot like jealousy, but he’d never felt that way about another person before. He’d been jealous when Buffy joined the team and was better than him. He’d been jealous when his mom started picking her boyfriends over him. He’d been jealous when his dad remarried and actually wanted to be in his new wife’s son’s life and so willingly was absent from TJ’s. 

He was sitting in history, trying to decipher his emotions. Then the girl who sat in front of him leaned back, her hair fanning across his desk. Annoyance quickly replaced his confusion, this girl needed to go back into her own personal space. As he was thinking this, she turned around and smiled at him coyly before sweeping her hair back over her shoulder. He was nearly suffocated in the fake scent of flowers or something else too strong.

She kept bothering him all class, making him go as far as leaning back in his seat to get away from her. TJ was more than glad when the bell rang, and he could leave. He’d barely got out of his seat when the girl blocked him in, making his annoyance turn into anger.

“I need by,” he snapped, making her wince but not move.

“I was wondering if you could help me study for the test next week. I just can’t make the dates stick in my brain,” she replied, twirling her hair around her finger.

TJ snorted and told her. “I’m not the person to help with that, sorry. Now can you move?”

She was frowning when she moved to the side, so TJ could get past. Apparently, today was the day for everybody to interfere with TJ’s life because a couple players from the team fell into step with him the second he was in the hallway. Jamal Andrews and Archie Tyler were on either side of him and wearing matching smirks.

“So, we saw you talking to Abigail Richards,” Jamal said, tapping TJ’s chest.

“And word around school is she’s been feeling you for a while now,” Archie continued. 

TJ had been in that history class with her for almost an entire semester and didn't even know her name. “That’s cool.”

“I think you’re missing the point, Kippen,” Jamal pressed. “This girl’s hot and has a thing for you. You should go out with her.”

TJ didn’t think she was particularly hot… not that he ever thought girls were hot. That thought alone had his stomach in knots and made fear and shame bubble up inside him. He couldn’t be gay. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” he finally said, shrugging off their arms and going to his locker. 

Abigail’s locker wasn’t far from his and she was standing at it with her head tucked inside. It was obvious what he had to do, so he made his way over to her and cleared his throat. Abigail slid out of the locker and looked at him, her eyes big and her mouth a little slack.

“I was a jerk earlier,” TJ forced himself to say. “Do you want to study together this afternoon? We can meet at The Spoon.”

She smiled and nodded, obviously pleased with his question. “Yes! I’ll meet you there at five this afternoon?”

TJ agreed, then she surprised him by hugging his neck. She was on her toes when he reluctantly brought his hand up to pat her back awkwardly. No, this was how things were supposed to be. He was only jealous of Jonah putting his arm around Cyrus because Cyrus was his friend and he didn’t know how to share.

Cyrus had to stop having crushes on straight guys, it was too painful. First, he’d had to watch Jonah and Andi do their weird dance they were still participating in. Now he had to watch TJ hug some girl he didn’t recognize in the hallway. He’d basically accepted he had some kind of feelings for TJ, it was why he was so adamant about helping him… and he just felt stupid now.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jonah asked, coming over to Cyrus. Then he followed Cyrus’ eyes and winced, “Oh, tough break, man. You’re way too cool for TJ Kippen anyway.”

Cyrus flashed him an unbelieving look, he was the opposite of cool. “That’s so not true, but I appreciate you saying it.”

“I’m not messing around, man. You’re so cool, the coolest even,” Jonah pressed, making Cyrus roll his eyes and push his friend playfully.

Cyrus was thankful he had friends who were there for him. Friends who knew he liked boys without it changing anything between them. Then he remembered TJ hugging that girl and it made his stomach drop, a frown marring his face. He looked back over and saw the girl talking with her friends now, smiling happily. 

“What’s wrong?” Andi asked, making Cyrus and Jonah both turn to look at her. “You look upset.”

“It’s nothing, I’ve got to go to class,” Cyrus replied, leaving the group of them in the hallway.

He didn’t want to tell them what was happening, it was bad enough Jonah knew. It was humiliating that he’d fell for another straight guy. At least with Jonah, Cyrus didn’t feel as stupid as he did right now. He’d gone against what Buffy thought and trusted TJ, only for him to act like a different person when they were in public… and that was only partially his hurt talking.

…

After school, Cyrus went to The Spoon with Jonah to work on homework together. Cyrus just didn’t want to be home alone with his thoughts, or worse, with his parents. Buffy was packing and Andi was helping, but Cyrus really didn’t want to be alone with the two of them either. He was afraid they’d try to pick his brain and his guilt would make him admit to maybe having a slight crush on TJ Kippen.

“So, you’re avoiding the others because you like TJ and don’t want to tell them?” Jonah asked, making Cyrus spaz out.

He rushed over to his side of the booth and slapped his hand over the other boy’s mouth. “Absolutely don’t say that out loud in public again. You’re the only person who knows and I want to keep it that way! Besides, he’s straight and it doesn’t matter.”

The bell above the door rang as TJ walked into The Spoon. He was here before Abigail and found a booth for them. When he glanced over, he saw Cyrus with Jonah Beck and barely held back a disgusted groan. They were sitting on the same side of the booth with Cyrus really close to him.

That feeling akin to jealousy was back and thundering through him, but he pushed it down. Instead, he glared over at the booth because that’s what he was best at. When Cyrus saw him glaring, he said something to Jonah and started going over to TJ’s booth. His heart sped up and his stomach sloshed around, but he maintained his glare.

“What?” he snapped when Cyrus sat across from him, regretting it the second Cyrus flinched.

“I don’t understand what happened, I thought we were friends,” Cyrus said, trying to stay quiet so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Did I do something wrong?”

That shot TJ straight through the heart, but he wasn’t going to let Cyrus know that. Things were too intimate, and TJ was too afraid of his feelings to let it stay that way. So, even if it hurt, he did what he did best and ruined everything.

“It’s not my fault you thought this was something it wasn’t,” TJ said, watching himself wreck Cyrus like it was a movie. “It’s not like we really were friends or anything else.”

Cyrus Goodman always had an expressive face, and the expression he wore right now made TJ feel worse than garbage. The intense desire to reach out and hug Cyrus was very real and it scared TJ, it felt a lot like he figured a crush would. 

Cyrus felt like he’d been gutted and couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He just looked at TJ for a couple seconds, hoping he would say he was playing an unfunny joke. When TJ’s expression didn't change, Cyrus knew this was real life. If he’d thought Jonah being with Andi hurt, this was off the charts painful. 

“Hi, am I interrupting something?” the girl who hugged TJ earlier asked.

Before Cyrus could move or even say anything, TJ said, “No, he was just leaving.”

Whatever was holding Cyrus’ heart together severed and it cracked all the way through. Cyrus pushed up from the table jerkily and left The Spoon, not looking to see if Jonah followed. He grabbed his bike and headed to his house, forcing himself to wait until he was in his bed to start crying. He didn't want a therapy session from his mother or his step-father, he just wanted to hide and dwell on his sadness and heartbreak.


	4. Of Confessions and Butterflies

TJ hung out with Abigail three times and wanted to smash his head against a wall. She wasn’t a bad person… he just didn’t like her. At all. He missed hanging out with Cyrus, but he’d ruined any chance of that happening ever again. 

It was the fourth time they were hanging out, doing homework at her house. They were sitting in the kitchen together, her trying to get his attention and him focusing hard on the math equations in front of him. He was already frustrated and the mess of lines and numbers dancing around on the paper in front of him wasn’t helping. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Abigail asked, standing up from the table and going over to the fridge. 

“Sure,” he replied, anything to distract him from the disaster he’d made for himself. 

He took the bottle of water she handed him and busied himself with opening it. When she didn’t sit back down, TJ looked up at her in confusion. She started leaning into him when their eyes met, and TJ’s heart galloped with anxiety. Was she going to kiss him? Did he want her to kiss him? 

He didn’t get much time to think before her lips pressed against his. It wasn’t what he imagined, he didn’t really feel anything other than uncomfortable. It was the longest five seconds of his life when she finally pulled back, a confused look on her face this time.

“Did I do something wrong? Do you not like me like me?” she asked, her face red as she scurried back over to her seat. 

She looked so sad it made TJ swallow nervously. He felt incredibly guilty for making her think he actually had feelings for her when he didn’t. Abigail seemed to genuinely like him, it wasn’t fair what he was doing to her.

“No,” he sighed, closing his math book and fiddling with the water bottle. “I’m sorry, I thought I might be able to like you…”

“But you don’t,” she finished for him, looking more knowing than TJ liked. “Is it because of me or because of you?”

TJ’s stomach plummeted as his palms started sweating. “Uh, can it be a little bit of both?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be,” she replied, her voice understanding and warm in an unfamiliar way. “Do you want to talk about it?”

TJ swallowed thickly and debated telling her what was wrong with him. If he said it out loud, that would make it real and he would have to face what he’d done. On the other hand, TJ really wanted to talk to someone about it instead of keeping it all bottled up. Preferably, he would’ve told Cyrus, but that obviously wasn’t an option right now.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anybody anything,” TJ told her, his voice serious and his face hard.

Abigail bit her bottom lip and nodded, “I promise I won’t say anything to anybody.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, I think it’s me that’s the problem,” TJ told her, nervously picking at the label on his bottle. “I don’t think I like girls.”

“What do you mean? How do you know that?” she asked, leaning closer to him. 

TJ sighed and rubbed his face this time. “Because you’re pretty and the guys on the team think I should be all over you because you like me, but I don’t want to be.”

“Are you sure you just don’t like me?” she asked, a little hurt coloring her voice. “I get it if that’s really it and you don’t want to hurt me.”

TJ shook his head, wishing it was that simple. “No, it’s not just you. I’ve never had a crush on a girl before.”

There was an unheard second part of that sentence he was too scared to say, but Abigail said it for him anyway. “But you have had a crush on a boy before?”

It was sink or swim for him. “Yeah, I think I still do… but I really messed it up.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? Is he straight?” she asked, seemingly interested in his situation instead of being judgmental like he’d feared. 

“Uhm, I don’t know,” TJ answered honestly. “I think he might be… but I’m not good at being able to tell.”

“Are you guys friends?” she continued. 

“We were until I messed it up,” TJ told her, his answers coming easier and easier then more he talked with her. “I was his friend and then I snapped at him because I realized I might like him. Plus, I’m pretty sure I was jealous of him and another one of his friends.”

“How would this guy react to you telling him all this?” Abigail asked, drinking from her water bottle and pushing away her abandoned homework. “Do you think he’d freak out?”

Cyrus Goodman freaked out about everything. Would he freak if he found out TJ had a crush on him? Or would he be okay with it and still want to be TJ’s friend? There were so many bad options, it almost wasn’t worth asking for the few good ones.

“I don’t know,” TJ told her truthfully. “He knows some things about me and they aren’t great things, and he didn’t freak out about those. But my sucky home life is a lot different than telling him I’m gay.”

TJ gasped when he realized he’d said it so openly, without even realizing it to boot. It felt natural to come out of his mouth, like saying he was tall or that he was a boy. The feeling in his stomach was all new, it was overwhelming and decided to make his eyes burn. Even if he’d just said it to one other person, he’d admitted it to himself and he felt freer. It felt like he could breathe a little easier, like his lungs weren’t three sizes too small for his chest anymore.

“Is that the first time you’ve said it out loud?” Abigail asked, drawing his attention back to her. 

TJ nodded, blinking and making a couple tears fall. “Yeah, I guess it is. I hadn’t even admitted it to myself yet. Wow.”

Abigail smiled and handed him a paper towel. “That’s so awesome, I’m glad you told me, too.”

She hugged him again and this time he hugged her back. He could honestly count on one hand the number of people he’d willingly hugged in his life, but he was glad he let this one happen. Granted, it didn’t hold a candle to hugging Cyrus… but it was still good.

…

Cyrus was still moping after his interaction with TJ a week ago. He missed talking to him and seeing him smile. God, did he miss that smile! 

“Cyrus, what’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself all week,” Andi observed, pausing the movie they were watching with Buffy. “Spill it.”

He sighed and looked at the two of them, figuring he should just let it out at this point. “I like TJ and I know it’s stupid. He got really open with me the other night and then was a total jerk to me a couple days later. I get it why he didn’t want to be my friend, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Andi and Buffy both hugged him, making him feel better for the first time since the hallway incident. He wallowed in self-pity and insecurity since that day, just laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He’d thought TJ genuinely wanted to at least be his friend. Something told Cyrus he wasn’t that open with other people. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go have a talk with him,” Buffy announced, standing up from the floor and heading toward the door. 

“No, Buffy, don’t do that. I just want to forget it happened and go on with my life,” Cyrus begged, making her stop and turn to look at him. “I was stupid and thought he actually wanted to be my friend, but I know better now. You were right and I was very, very wrong.”

Buffy frowned, coming back over and sitting in front of Cyrus. “That wasn’t what I meant when I said I didn't want you to be friends. I was afraid he’d hurt you or take advantage of how giving you are. You’re such a good friend, Cyrus, I understand why he wanted to talk to you. I just don’t understand why he changed his mind.”

Cyrus had been asking himself that question for exactly six days. He’d never been the most confident guy in the world, but this drug him down even further. He hated that he’d been naïve enough to think that someone like TJ would want to be seen with someone like him. 

“I’m so sorry, that’s a horrible way to treat somebody,” Andi said from his other side, leaning into him. 

Cyrus just shrugged, long over talking about the situation already. It just made it hurt that little bit more, and he just frowned over it. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket, he expected one of his parents to be trying to get in contact with him not TJ.

TJ: Can we talk?  
Cyrus: About what? You made it pretty clear you don’t want to be my friend.  
TJ: I deserve that and for you to never talk to me again…  
Cyrus: Meet me at the swings.

Cyrus knew it was stupid and he was just setting himself up for another heartbreak, but he couldn’t handle the thought of disappointing TJ. Too many people in his life had already done that, more than he figured TJ wanted to share. 

“I’m going to go home,” Cyrus announced, standing up and pulling his shoes back on. “I’ll meet you guys at the stairs in the morning.”

“See ya,” Andi called, waving. “Call us if you get upset again, we can do a group FaceTime now.”

After Cyrus promised to do that, he headed to meet TJ on his bike. It was still daylight outside, but it was slowly waning. TJ was already waiting for him, swinging slowly as he watched his feet. When Cyrus parked his bike, he looked up and met his eyes.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” TJ told him. “I wouldn’t have if I were you.”

Cyrus ignored that and sat on the other swing with his hands in his lap. “Is that what you wanted to say to me?”

TJ took a deep breath and decided to ease his way into things. “No, I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I treated you.”

“Why’d you do it? Did I do something wrong?” Cyrus asked, risking a peek over at him and freezing when he realized TJ was already watching him.

“It wasn’t you, it was me being… me,” he told Cyrus, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got worried I’d showed you too much of me and then I realized some other stuff that made me want to put as much distance between us as possible.”

That was a lot for Cyrus to process, so he stayed quiet for a little bit. TJ felt like he’d showed him too much and Cyrus was going to leave. No matter how upset he was, it would be way too hard to not have TJ in his life. Even if they’d only been friends for a short period of time, Cyrus really liked the way it felt to be his friend… until it didn’t.

“It really hurt,” Cyrus admitted, chewing his lip anxiously. “It made me think I did something wrong.”

TJ felt so bad about hurting Cyrus that much. “I’m so sorry, I’m just afraid to be honest with you.”

“Why?” Cyrus asked genuinely, looking at TJ with big eyes that made his stomach flip upside down for a second.

It was now or never. “Because I only just admitted to myself that I’m gay today.”

Cyrus thought he swallowed his tongue for a solid minute. He sucked in a breath without thinking and turned to fully look at TJ. Was he being serious or was he making fun of Cyrus? Even if he wanted to speak, he wasn’t sure where his tongue even was at the moment.

“Are you going to say anything?” TJ asked. “Are you angry? I figured you’d not want to be my friend anymore, so I was a jerk to you to lessen the blow of you leaving.”

Cyrus finally found his voice and forced out, “Me too.”

TJ’s eyebrows were knitted when he looked at Cyrus. “What do you mean?”

“I like boys, too,” Cyrus told him, voice surprisingly steady. 

TJ just looked at Cyrus for almost a full minute. Cyrus had more butterflies in his stomach than he thought possible, and TJ felt the same. He’d been so worried people would treat him different, Cyrus would treat him different, but it had been pointless because Cyrus was gay, too.

“But I thought you had a girlfriend,” Cyrus asked, still watching TJ.

“So did you,” he reminded Cyrus, making him nod. “Abigail was actually who helped me realize it this morning.”

TJ wasn’t quite brave enough to tell Cyrus he like him just yet. It had been hard enough to tell him he was gay. Small victories were good things to celebrate right now.

“Can we make a promise right now?” Cyrus asked, making TJ nod immediately. “Not about the gay thing, I figured that was already a secret. I meant can we make a promise to not assume what the other feels or is thinking or what they’re going to do?”

TJ knew that was meant to protect Cyrus’ feelings while being funny at the same time. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Cyrus held up his hand, offering his pinky to TJ. Even if it was childish, it meant a lot to Cyrus. It was how he and his friends made promises with each other. If TJ thought it was lame, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he flashed Cyrus that small smirky smile and wrapped his longer pinky around Cyrus’ slenderer one. 

TJ tried to ignore the way Cyrus’ skin touching his made his entire body light up. It felt like he’d swallowed sunshine and it was emanating through him. He distantly wondered how he ever thought he could be with Abigail when being with Cyrus felt like this. The two weren’t even comparable.

When TJ kept his pinky linked with Cyrus’ instead of dropping it, Cyrus felt like he was floating on air. He let their hands dangle between their swings, just moving quietly. There was something building in the moment, but Cyrus refused to act on it. TJ just told him something private and made himself very vulnerable, Cyrus wasn’t going to ruin it with his feelings. 

But friends didn’t hold each other’s pinkies like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of people who have genuinely liked this story is crazy! I'm so thankful y'all enjoy the story so much, I didn't think people would actual read this much less like it. So, thank you so much!


	5. Of Sweaty Palms and Dinosaurs

Cyrus almost felt like he was waiting on the other boot to fall with his and TJ’s relationship. Things were too good between them, both when they were hanging out together alone and when they were at school. Like, TJ would stop by Cyrus’ locker in the morning and talk with him until the bell rang and they usually walked outside together to meet up with their moms.

“Why don’t you invite TJ to movie night?” Andi asked while they hung out at their usual spot on the stairs during break. 

It was at Cyrus’ place this weekend and would be the best place to integrate TJ into their friendship. Then Cyrus remembered Buffy still not liking TJ and looked at her with his brows knitted.

“I want to see what you do when you hang out with him,” she told Cyrus, obviously swallowing her pride to make Cyrus happy. “I love you and want to be supportive.”

There was the unspoken part of the sentence that made Cyrus frown. She wanted to give him her approval before she left with her parents in a few weeks. It meant a lot to Cyrus that she was doing it, so he knew he had to make the plans.

“I’d like that,” Cyrus told the two of them as Jonah came over. “I’ll tell TJ after school.”

“You’re hanging with him after school again?” Jonah asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning at Cyrus. “That’s the fourth time this week!”

Cyrus felt his cheeks burn as he started trying to divert attention. “I hang out with you guys almost every day. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It’s different because you think TJ’s cute!” Andi whispered playfully, pushing Cyrus’ shoulder softly. 

“Oh, my god! Shut up!” Cyrus moaned, looking away from his grinning friends in fear of bursting into embarrassed flames.

He happened to look away just as TJ came into the building. Their eyes met and they both smiled sheepishly at each other, TJ’s heart thumping so hard against his ribs he was afraid it’d break them. Knowing Cyrus was gay made his crush grow stronger, making him realize he genuinely liked the other boy.

“Or you could tell him right now,” Jonah suggested, following Cyrus’ eyes. 

Cyrus swallowed and shakily said, “Oh-okay. I’ll do that.”

Cyrus smoothed down his shirt and wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his pants before going over to TJ’s locker. TJ looked up when he heard Cyrus’ footsteps, smiling at him in greeting. 

“What’s up?” TJ asked, turning his attention to him instead of looking around his locker for the books he needed for class. 

Cyrus swallowed and said, “The others and I have a movie night every Friday and it’s at my house this week. Do you want to come tomorrow?”

TJ was beyond surprise. He’d never imagined Cyrus’ friends would want him to hang out with the group of them. He would always agree to hang out with Cyrus but adding his friends to the mix made TJ nervous. It wasn’t a secret that none of them cared much for him and he happened to be a little bit jealous of Jonah… 

“And your friends are okay with that?” TJ asked, leaning back against the lockers. 

Cyrus nodded, hoping he didn’t look as freaked out as he felt inside. “Yeah, it was their idea actually. Not that I don’t want you to come tomorrow, I really do, but I understand if you don’t want to.”

Nervous Cyrus was possibly the cutest thing TJ had ever seen. He was overcome with the desire to kiss his forehead or his cheek or something else affectionate and embarrassing. Then he remembered the way it felt when they held pinkies the other day on the swings, the feeling of sparks and tingles coursing through his body from the small skin contact.

“Uhm, yeah, that sounds fun,” TJ finally answered, smiling at Cyrus sweetly. “Thank you for helping me with my math homework yesterday. I really appreciate it.”

They’d stayed after school together in the library and Cyrus had done his best to help TJ. He hated when TJ said he was stupid or felt different because of a learning disability he had. Cyrus reviewed everything slowly and offered different ways for TJ to understand, helping him more than any tutor or teacher he’d ever had. While the numbers did move around still, TJ was learning how to make his brain understand them when they did it.

Cyrus smiled and the sunshine feeling in his stomach was back with a vengeance. The two of them were just looking at each other when the bell rang, making Cyrus jump in surprise. TJ reached out and squeezed his shoulder, flashing him a reassuring grin.

“It’s just the bell,” he told Cyrus, grinning at him cheekily this time. “You should probably go; your class is upstairs.”

Something like excitement bubbled inside Cyrus that TJ knew what his next class was. There was also an unfamiliar feeling brewing inside him from TJ caring about him getting to class. It was sweet, and he was still trying to get used to TJ being sweet in general much less to him where anybody could overhear them.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Cyrus told him a dreamy voice, turning and heading upstairs to his English class. 

...

Cyrus was running around like crazy trying to make sure everything was perfect for movie night. His friends tried to help him, but he was moving so much and acting so crazy it was hard. By the time TJ rang his doorbell, Cyrus yelped and made Andi laugh.

“It’s just him. Go answer it!” she said, pushing Cyrus toward the door. “We’ll get everything else together.”

Cyrus nodded and ran into the entryway of his house. He ran a hand over his hair to straighten it and smoothed down his clothes a final time before opening the door. TJ was wearing a basketball hoodie over a pair of jeans, and Cyrus decided he liked him best in hoodies in that moment.

“Hi, do you want to come in?” Cyrus asked, gesturing to the house behind him. 

TJ nodded, grateful for his hoodie pocket to hide his sweaty hands. Something (everything) about Cyrus made him incredibly nervous. He followed Cyrus into the house and saw his friends sitting around the living room, making a whole other kind of nerves blossom in him.

There was the pressure of having the people Cyrus cared about the most like him. Then there was the pressure of how much they hated him already. He knew how big of a deal it was that they were allowing TJ to be part of their movie thing or whatever.

“Hey, TJ,” Andi greeted, waving at him from the couch. “Just sit down wherever, we’re watching Jurassic Park.”

“Cyrus’ choice?” TJ joked, eyeing the other boy with a playful smile.

“How’d you know?” Cyrus asked just as playful.

Neither of them were aware they were flirting, but the other three were. Andi and Buffy looked at each other knowingly while Jonah just smirked at the interaction. Even if Buffy wanted to hate the idea of TJ and Cyrus even talking to each much less liking each other, she had to admit they were kind of cute together.

“I’m going to go grab the rest of the snacks,” Cyrus announced.

“I’ll help,” TJ volunteered, following close behind Cyrus. “So, you’re sure your friends don’t care that I’m here? I know Buffy hates me and I’m sure the others aren’t my biggest fans either.”

Cyrus didn’t know how to explain why they wanted to get to know TJ without telling him he liked him, like, romantically. “I just told them I wanted to be your friend and they wanted to understand why. I guess this was the best way for them to do that.”

TJ nodded, reaching for the bowl of popcorn and brushing Cyrus’ hand as he reached for it, too. Cyrus could’ve sworn TJ’s index finger trailed over the length of his a few seconds longer than necessary. The mere thought of it made his cheeks flush and sweat break out along his hairline, but he refused to freak out right now.

He let TJ take it and grabbed the bag of chips off the counter, heading into he living room again. They sat down on the couch together, Cyrus pressing play on the movie after he turned the lights off. Cyrus was conscious of every inch between him and TJ and he felt like he could hear TJ’s breathing in surround sound over everything else.

The popcorn got passed over between everybody as they fell silent and the movie played on. Cyrus saw TJ place his hand on the couch between their hips and it made him swallow thickly. Was that supposed to be his way of asking Cyrus to hold his hand? He’d heard Andi say she did that when she wanted Jonah to hold her hand in the beginning of their relationship, pre-Walker.

TJ sat his hand on the couch to stop it from sweating so much. Then he felt Cyrus sit his hand on top of it, his heart beating so loud he knew the others had to hear it. His blood was roaring in his ears when he realized it was on purpose because Cyrus didn’t move and TJ watched his cheeks turn pink again. TJ didn’t expect Cyrus to be the one who made the first move, then he remembered how he’d extended the way his finger brushed against Cyrus’ earlier when they both reached for the bowl of popcorn earlier. 

If Cyrus was anxious before, it doubled when TJ flipped his hand over and pressed their palms together. Cyrus twined their fingers, a shy smile on his face as they sat together holding hands. How was it possible he felt more when he held hands with TJ than when he kissed Iris? Realizing he liked boys really made a lot of things make a lot more sense in his life. 

He never held hands with Jonah, so this felt like more than friendship. Whenever he held hands with Andi or Buffy, it was when they were walking or trying to not be separated or celebrating something, not when they were sitting together while they were watching a movie. 

TJ moved around a little on the couch as the movie continued, trying to get comfortable. He ended up sitting closer to Cyrus in the process, feeling the heat off the other boy now. It made him swallow as he lifted their hands a little to sit back down. Cyrus sat them on his leg and made TJ buzz with nerves and happiness. 

By the time Andi switched the movies to something she’d chosen, TJ and Cyrus’ knees were touching. She just smiled and sat back with Jonah and on the floor, leaning back against the couch. Buffy was in a chair across from them and she rolled her eyes when she saw the two of them on the couch, but Andi knew it wasn’t full of hate like she’d originally thought it would be. 

“Told you they liked each other,” Jonah whispered to Andi, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. 

Andi just mocked him playfully and turned her attention back to the movie playing. “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is winding to an end, I never thought it'd be particularly long. I know there's at least one more chapter if not two, so don't worry about it ending just yet!


	6. Of Homework and Heart to Hearts

TJ was sitting with Cyrus’ in his kitchen, the two of them working on homework together. Well, Cyrus was working on homework. TJ was trying to not get caught glancing at the other boy. When he did eventually get caught, he played it off. 

“Can you help me with this? I can’t make the numbers make sense,” TJ replied quickly, thinking on his feet and pointing at his textbook. 

Cyrus nodded and got up, moving over to stand behind TJ. When he inhaled, it was all TJ. It was a mix of his shampoo and cologne and body wash, and it was really good. It reminded Cyrus of the time he let him wear his letterman jacket except stronger. 

“Cyrus?” TJ asked, jarring Cyrus out of his creepy sniffing. “Are you okay?”

Cyrus felt himself heat up as he moved over to see the textbook, too. “Yeah, sorry. This isn’t hard, you know how to do this. I’ve seen you do this, I know you can do this easy.”

TJ knew he was right, but he liked having Cyrus so close to him. “Can you show me how to do it again?”

Cyrus started talking about how to solve the problem. TJ picked up on something Cyrus hadn’t said before and he felt affection burning inside him. 

“You looked up how to help me, didn’t you?” TJ asked, turning to look Cyrus in the face and realizing how close they were. “Whoa.”

Cyrus blinked and TJ swore he’d never seen so many eyelashes in his life. He also noticed flecks of gold in his brown eyes. He’d fooled himself into thinking he was ever attracted to Abigail. He couldn’t event remember what color her eyes were or if he ever even looked at them.

“Whoa,” Cyrus echoed in a quiet voice. “You have pretty eyes.”

Cyrus couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud. He was about to start backtracking when he saw something he’d never seen before -TJ blushed. The apples of his cheeks burned as bright as his shirt and made his freckles stand out against it. 

Cyrus watched TJ’s eyes flicker from his lips back up to his eyes fast. Cyrus’ heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as his eyes looked down at TJ’s lips, too. TJ licked his lips and it made Cyrus’ mouth go dry. He had to be imagining TJ leaning into him, there’s no way he was trying to kiss him.

TJ tried to read the signals Cyrus was sending and hoped he didn’t read them wrong when he lifted his hand to cup his cheek. Cyrus’ skin was warm and soft under his palm, and TJ’s insides felt like they melted when he felt Cyrus LEAN INTO his touch.

TJ figured he’d shoot his shot and turned around a little bit to lean into Cyrus. Cyrus lowered his head closer and TJ took a breath through his nose, his eyes flicking up to meet Cyrus’. Cyrus was practically buzzing with nervous and excitement and everything in between. 

The moment hanging between the two of them felt electrified and heavy. Cyrus had never felt anything like this in his entire fourteen years of existence. He could feel TJ’s warm breath hitting his lips and decided to do the final push. 

Cyrus surged forward and kissed TJ, hitting his lip a little too hard and making a dull pain shoot through his mouth. If TJ felt it, he didn’t seem to mind when his grip tightened on Cyrus’ cheek and pulled him a little closer. It was a quick kiss that was over far too soon and left the two of them breathless.

TJ opened his eyes first and saw Cyrus with his still closed. His lips were pursed a little and he’d never looked cuter. TJ moved his hand from Cyrus’ cheek, only for the other boy to flash his eyes open and grasp it a beat later. 

“Oh,” Cyrus finally said, still trying to make sense of what happened mere moments ago. 

Cyrus was overjoyed with this new development and he could see on TJ’s face he shared the sentiment. They were still holding hands, in daylight this time, and they couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

Then the door opened and shut and TJ’s smile disappeared, being replaced with the look of cool indifference Cyrus detested so much. He dropped Cyrus’ hand like it burned him and turned back to his textbook. Oh, that only kind of hurt, but Cyrus understood his reaction. His parents didn't know he liked boys either.

“Hey, sport, what’s up?” Hal asked, coming into the kitchen. “Oh, Garrett, isn’t it?”

TJ winced and smiled at Cyrus, hoping he understood that he was sorry. Relief coursed over him when Cyrus returned the smile and winked. TJ didn't even want to talk about how his body reacted to that wink, it was too embarrassing.

“We’re going to do homework in my room,” TJ announced, gathering his things and standing up from the kitchen chair. 

Cyrus hurried to follow him, knowing how much TJ disliked his mother’s boyfriend. He held his backpack straps tight as the walked up the stairs, TJ shutting the door once they were alone in his room. Cyrus took a deep breath and decided to make sure the kiss meant something to the pair of them and wasn’t just a fluke. He sat his backpack on the floor and hesitantly wrapped his arms around TJ.

Apparently, Cyrus was trying to kill him. That was the only explanation bouncing around TJ’s head as he hugged Cyrus back. He felt his body loosen as he sagged against the other boy, his anxiety and stress seeping away once he was alone with the other boy again.

Cyrus rubbed his hand over TJ’s back where it sat, oblivious to the hurricane of butterflies it caused to whirl around his stomach. They pulled back and TJ met his eyes, swallowing down his nerves.

“Can I kiss you again? Or was it too weird?” he asked breathlessly. 

“No! Please do!” Cyrus responded eagerly, standing on his toes to be closer to TJ and giggling, “Hi.”

God, this dork was going to kill TJ and he knew it. “Hi.”

He was still smiling when he pressed his lips to Cyrus’ again. It was still fumbly and awkward, but it was addicting all the same. Cyrus Goodman kissing him back was going to make TJ forget how to breathe if he wasn’t careful. He had to pull back a few seconds later and Cyrus went back to his flat feet.

“For the record, you never have to ask if you can kiss me,” Cyrus told him, making TJ’s heart beat a million miles a minute. “Do you want to go see a movie this weekend? With me?"

Cyrus couldn’t believe he’d actually had enough nerve to ask TJ on a date. It was amazing how brave he felt knowing TJ /wanted/ to kiss him. Cyrus had never been this confident in his entire life, TJ looking at him the way he was just made it stronger.

“Yeah, I think I can do that,” he replied, smiling at Cyrus with that little smile he loved so much. 

He was so glad it was back, he’d missed it.

…

“I have a date with TJ this weekend,” Cyrus announced to his friends as they sat together at The Spoon. “Please help, I’m going to lose it.”

“No way!” Andi exclaimed. “He asked you out?”

Cyrus shook his head and answered, “No, I asked him to a movie this weekend. After we kissed. Twice.”

Even if she wanted to be angry, Buffy smiled and congratulated Cyrus. She didn’t like TJ, not in the slightest, but she wanted Cyrus to be happy. He’d been crushed when he watched Andi and Jonah kiss, but he’d had to keep it inside because he didn’t want to upset her. He’d spilled his heart out to Buffy that night, laying with her in her bed. 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” she told him, giving his hand a squeeze. “I think TJ really likes you.”

Cyrus’ face was burning as he looked down at the basket of baby taters. Then he picked up a couple and recreated the kiss in TJ’s kitchen, Baby Tater Theater seemed the best way to convey the right emotions.

TJ was at home with his mom and Hal for the first time in a while. He tried to keep hidden in his room, but his mom wasn’t having it. They were eating a very tense dinner, making it feel like his mom knew something she wasn’t ready to tell him.

“So, you and Cyrus seem close,” his mom finally said, making TJ choke on his water. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” he responded, his eyes on his dinner plate. “Why?”

“I’m just happy to see you’re talking with someone instead of hiding upstairs,” she shrugged, but there was something unsaid in her tone. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

Fear bubbled in TJ’s stomach as he looked at his mother, trying to keep himself in check. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“His name is Cyrus? Why’d you let me call him Garrett when he was here the other day?” Hal exclaimed, making TJ flash him a confused look. “Geez, he probably thinks I’m a total jerk.”

TJ just shrugged and refused to say anything else, finishing his dinner and going upstairs. He’d been up there for a while, messing around on his phone and talking to Cyrus about their date this weekend. When he heard a quiet tap on his door, he called for them to come in and his mother sat on his bed with the door shut behind her.

“I know I’m not around a lot, but you know I love you,” she told him, taking his hand in both of hers. “I want you to know you can always tell me anything and it won’t change how much I love you.”

“I love you, too, mom,” TJ replied, feeling like his lungs were shrinking in his chest. “Why are you being weird?”

She shrugged and said, “I don’t know, I just miss you. We used to be close when you were little, I was your best friend.”

TJ remembered those days, but they seemed like more of a movie he’d seen than something he’d actually lived through. “Then you and dad divorced.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, it was nasty,” she told him, her face sad. 

It was TJ’s turn to shrug this time, looking away from her. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Is Cyrus your boyfriend?” his mother asked after a couple moments of silence. 

That made TJ whip his head around to look at her as a million emotions passed through him. He was afraid she knew he liked Cyrus, worried it would change everything, sad Cyrus wasn’t technically his boyfriend, and a lot of others whirling around so quick they were hard to decipher.

“Baby, it’s okay if he is,” his mother reassured him. “But you don’t have to tell me. I understand that it’s hard to say anything and I haven’t been around enough to help you. I want to change that.”

So far making himself vulnerable with Cyrus made things better, so he took another leap of faith. “I’m gay, but Cyrus isn’t my boyfriend. We’re going on a date this weekend. Our first day, my first date, and I’m so nervous.”

Everything came out in one breath it seemed like and left him waiting anxiously for his mom’s reaction. She smiled really big and hugged TJ, making him let out a relieved noise and hug her back just as tight. The free feeling from earlier came rushing over him, overwhelming in the best way possible. 

“I’m proud of you, baby,” she whispered, kissing his head. “I’m going to be here more, I’m so sorry I made you feel like you weren’t important to me. You’re the most important thing in my life, the best thing I’ve ever done.”

TJ just nodded and continued to sit with his mom. Then she smiled and said, “Tell me about him.”

TJ started talking about Cyrus and realized he was going to be talking for a while. There were so many things about the boy he loved, he wondered how he ever thought he was straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying, it means the world to me!


	7. Of Action Movies and Swing Set Kisses

Cyrus was so nervous he’d already sweat through two shirts. His parents watched from the side, offering him reassurance without knowing exactly what was going on. They knew better than to pry, it might make him even more nervous. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, love, but you’re going to be amazing,” his mom said, coming up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder. She was holding his eyes in the mirror when she said, “I speak for all of us when I saw we love you and are proud of you.”

That made Cyrus let out a relieved breath and stand up a little straighter. “Thanks, mom, I appreciate that.”

“I think you should wear the blue shirt, it makes your eyes pop,” she winked, grabbing the navy button-down shirt from his closet. “They’ll think you’re irresistible.”

“Thank you,” Cyrus told her, taking the shirt and hugging her. “I love you.”

She left him alone and he changed into a new t-shirt before putting on the buttoned shirt over top of it. He put on khakis and nice shoes before doing his hair and spraying himself with cologne. 

“Whoa, go a little lighter on the spray,” Buffy said from the door, making Cyrus turn around and see her standing with Andi. 

“I’m so glad you guys are here!” he cried, hurrying over and wrapping his arms around them both. “I need all the help I can get.”

“Your mom was right about the shirt, your outfit’s good,” Andi said, surveying him as he stood at his full height for her. “Your hair’s good but let me help with the cologne.”

She sniffed him and nodded, giving one more spray and sitting the bottle on his dresser. Buffy gave him a once over, too, handing him his wallet when she was finished.

“I think you’re ready,” Buffy said, making Andi nod. “TJ better realize how lucky he really is.”

“Do you guys want to walk with me to the theater because I’m really nervous and afraid I might pass out before I get there?” Cyrus asked hopefully, flashing them a begging look.

They nodded and the three of them set out, Andi and Buffy walking with their bikes in tow. Cyrus couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was and felt him heart start pounding when he saw TJ waiting for him already. 

TJ was more than surprised to see Andi and Buffy walking with Cyrus. In that moment, he made a decision that had been in the back of his mind for a while. If he was going to be with Cyrus, he needed to make things right with Buffy.

“Hi, we were just leaving,” Andi announced, making Buffy nod.

“No, hang on,” TJ said, making the girls stop in their tracks. “I owe you an apology. I was a total jerk and what I did was uncalled for. I’m sorry, Buffy.”

Buffy seemed at a loss for a few seconds, just staring at him with wide eyes. “Oh, uhm, thank you. I forgive you.”

It felt like a weight had been lifted off TJ’s shoulders knowing she forgave him. It was one of the little hurdles he had to overcome to be with Cyrus. It felt nice to check one of them off the list.

“Well, we’re going to leave you two alone,” Andi announced, mounting her bike with Buffy following. “We’ll see you later, Cyrus.”

“Bye, guys,” Cyrus said, waving at the two of them until he and TJ were alone. “Thank you for doing that.”

TJ just shrugged and tried to play it off, but he was happy Cyrus appreciated the action. “I want this to work, I like you. Buffy’s important to you and that means I had to fix things.”

That made Cyrus beam and reach down to take his hand. They went inside together and got tickets, Cyrus bought them regardless of what TJ said… only for him to turn around and buy drinks and popcorn for both of them. When they went into the actual theater, they sat down and Cyrus realized this was really happening.

He just looked over at TJ and smiled, realizing how cute he really was. Then TJ looked over at him and smiled, making Cyrus’ heart beat double time. TJ leaned forward and peck Cyrus’ lips just because he could now. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Cyrus whispered, smiling at the other boy. “But keep trying.”

TJ laughed and wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, surprised with his confidence. There was something reassuring about knowing Cyrus was interested in him. Even if he hadn’t been as vocal about his feelings as TJ was, Cyrus’ eyes told him everything he needed to know. 

Cyrus would never tire of hearing how TJ felt about him and figured he should probably do the same. Then the movie started playing and he knew it wasn’t the time for it. Cyrus was brave for a second, lifting the armrest between the two of them so he could cuddle a little closer to TJ. In the dark, Cyrus found it was a lot easier to do things that he’d stumble over when it was light.

TJ tried to focus on the movie playing, but it was incredibly hard with Cyrus’ forehead leaning against his neck. He could feel Cyrus’ breath fluttering against his collarbone. His hands were sweating and his heart was pounding, it was an unfamiliar feeling that he couldn’t believe he’d gone without. 

By the time the movie was over, TJ realized he was completely gone on the boy leaning against his chest. They walked out of the theater together, Cyrus scrambling for his hand the second they were out of the building. 

“I don’t want tonight to be over yet,” Cyrus told him honestly, glancing over at him. “Can we go to the swings?”

TJ nodded and lead the way to their place. They made it there a little later and Cyrus got on a swing with TJ behind him. He pushed Cyrus, making him laugh and pump his legs. While he was swinging, TJ got on his own swing and watched the other boy with a dopy smile. 

God, he was so attractive it made it kind of hard to breathe. He’d already mentioned how expressive Cyrus’ eyes were, but they were also the deepest shade of brown TJ had ever seen. It might have been the shirt he was wearing or something, but they really seemed bright tonight.

“I really like you, too,” he said suddenly, drawing TJ out of his thoughts. “I was going to tell you after you said it earlier, but the movie started and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Those were the words TJ wanted to hear, thankful he’d read Cyrus the right way. “I kind of thought that, but it’s good to know for sure.”

Cyrus drug himself to a stop and looked over at the other boy, his brows knitted together. “What does that mean?”

TJ froze for a minute, feeling like he’d been put under a spotlight. “It just means that I’m glad you like me back, I guess.”

That didn’t sit well with Cyrus because he understood what it really meant. “TJ, I think you’re really cool. You helped me with my somersault block instead of making fun of me and you taught me to be more assertive. Plus, you’re not bad to look at either.”

TJ felt himself flush, but he refused to look away from Cyrus. “You’re the first person who ever treated me like a person. Then you made me feel normal for having something wrong with my brain. How cute you are is just an added bonus.”

“You think I’m cute?” Cyrus asked, moving himself a little closer to TJ. 

Cyrus took TJ’s swing chain and pulled him closer, thankful TJ used his feet to anchor himself close. “I kind of wanted our first kiss to be here… but I guess having our fourth kiss here will have to do.”

TJ was feeling a lot of emotions, but his brain pretty much short-circuited whenever Cyrus’ lips touched his. Even if it wasn’t their first kiss, it still felt pretty perfect. When they parted, Cyrus’ smile was possibly the prettiest thing TJ had ever seen.

“You’re really something, did you know that?” Cyrus asked, starry-eyed while he looked at the other boy. 

TJ just laughed and started swinging again, content for the first time in a long time. Who would have thought a boy who wore cardigans and gave dramatic readings of literature through baby taters would be who made TJ happiest he’d ever been? 

…

TJ walked Cyrus home and kissed him for a fifth time, waiting until Cyrus was inside and promising to text when he was home safe. Cyrus mom and stepdad were sitting in the living room, one on a computer while the other looked through case notes. He decided to go into the living room and tell them the truth while he felt like he was still walking on air. The last thing he wanted was to keep TJ a secret. 

“Hey, can I talk to you guys?” he asked, taking a deep breath and walking into the living room. “Can you be my parents instead of psychiatrists for a second?”

Todd sat down the papers and his mom closed her computer, giving him both their undivided attention. Cyrus let out a breath and sat on the abandoned ottoman, his fingers laced together and sitting on his lap. 

“Uh, I just went on a date,” he said, figuring he’d start out slow and work up to the big secret. “I had a good time, so I thought I should tell you about him.”

There, he did it in an inadvertent way that didn’t involve him saying that he was gay outright. He watched their faces, waiting for one of them to say something. To be upset over the news, but they just seemed to be waiting for the rest of the conversation. 

“I’m happy for you, son,” Todd finally said. “Is there more to it than that or are you just wanting to talk about how good it went? I felt the same way when I met your mom.”

“So it’s okay that I went on a date with a boy?” Cyrus asked, putting his cards all on the table.

“Of course, love. Why wouldn’t it be?” his mom asked, coming over to sit beside him on the ottoman with her arm wrapped around him. “You’re still my baby boy who I love more than life itself. I’m glad you’ve found someone who made you feel comfortable enough to come to terms with who you are on the inside.”

Cyrus was glad of that, too. He talked with his parents for a while, telling them all about TJ and what they’d been through together. When he made his way upstairs to his room, his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

TJ: I made it home, safe and sound.  
Cyrus: I told my parents I’m gay… well, at least one set of them.  
TJ: Whoa, that’s awesome! Congratulations!  
Cyrus: Yeah, it went really well. My mom wants to know if you’re a nice boy.  
TJ: I’ll be the nicest boy in the world for you.  
Cyrus: Wow, my heart’s all aflutter.  
TJ: That’s the goal.

TJ was grateful Cyrus was being honest with his family, too. It meant he wanted to be serious about TJ as much as TJ wanted to be serious about him. 

TJ: I told my mom about you.  
Cyrus: Oh, what did she say?  
TJ: We already talked the other day about our first date and how it was my first date ever.  
Cyrus: Really?  
TJ: Yeah, and then we talked about it when I got home tonight. She’s happy I’m talking to people, I think. And she wants to meet you as more than just the kid in the hospital.  
Cyrus: I think my parents want to meet you, too.  
TJ: Sounds like we have a few dates to make.   
Cyrus: Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, you all. I'm still so shocked at how many of you genuinely seemed to enjoy this. I'm thankful for each and every one of you.


End file.
